Fairy Garden
by LadyOfFlies
Summary: (AU, Darkfic, Plot Twist am Ende) Trafalgar Law ist ein Arzt und Wissenschaftler auf der abgelegenen Insel Punk Hazard. Zusammen mit Caesar Clown will er das einst fehlgeschlagene Experiment seines alten Lehrmeisters erfolgreich beenden und die Gestaltwandler vom Green Bit wiedererwecken.


Fairy Garden

Laws Augen brannten in dem künstlichen Licht, das sein steriles Labor in der Nacht beleuchtete. Er vertrug es nicht besonders gut, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Es war zwei Uhr morgens. Er war mit seiner Arbeit fast fertig. Eine Pause konnte und wollte er sich jetzt genauso wenig gönnen wie Feierabend. Es war fast soweit. Diesmal sprachen seine Testsubjekte besser auf das Serum an, das er ihnen gegeben hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er das Mischungsverhältnis der Zutaten leicht verändert hatte. Wie dem auch sei. Er konnte deutlich eine Veränderung an ihnen erkennen.

Er wollte die Arbeit seines alten Lehrmeisters, Dr. Hogback, beenden und er wollte es besser machen. Er war müde. Das merkte er sowohl an seinen brennenden Augen, als auch daran, dass seine Gedanken ganz wirr waren. Von seinem mangelnden Sinn für Koordination mal ganz zu schweigen. Er hörte ein leises Wimmern von einem der Käfige, die in einer langen Reihe an der hinteren Wand standen. Die Käfige waren sehr groß und boten genug Platz für die Insassen. Auch wenn es nur kleine Menschen waren. Erwachsene waren für diese Art von Experiment gänzlich unbrauchbar. Law hörte das Wimmern von seinem Platz an dem Schreibtisch aus, es irritierte ihn, denn zur selben Zeit tickte die Uhr unerträglich laut.

Eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Die Uhr tickte in der selben Lautstärke wie immer. Aber seine Nerven waren strapaziert. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren und auf jede noch so kleine Veränderung achten. Eine der Lampen an der Decke hatte vor einiger Zeit angefangen zu flackern. Das störte ihn sehr, er hatte schon längst eine Ersatz-Glühbirne angefordert, aber niemand war gekommen.

„Ich will zu meiner Mama." Hörte er eines der Kinder weinen. Ein kleines Mädchen, kaum fünf Jahre alt. Diese Kinder würden nie wieder ihr Zuhause sehen. Und selbst wenn, sie würden es dort keinen einzigen Tag aushalten. Dafür hatte er gesorgt.

Er gab ihnen eine Droge. Sie sah aus wie ein rundes Bonbon, in hübschen bunten Farben. Die Kinder waren süchtig danach. Diesen Trick hatte Law von seinem alten Lehrmeister übernommen, Ruhe er in Frieden.

„Mama. Lass mich zu Mama." Law schrieb Wort für Wort auf, was das Testsubjekt da von sich gab. Er hörte ihre Worte, aber sie weckten keine Emotionen in ihm. Das sollte ihm wohl Sorgen bereiten, Sorgen um sich selbst. Er war ursprünglich Arzt gewesen, hatte Kinder behandelt und gesund gepflegt. Er hätte Empathie haben sollen.

„Wie fühlt ihr euch?" Er erwartete eine präzise Antwort, die ihm bei der Auswertung des Tests nützlich sein sollte, doch er hörte nur Schluchzen. Dieses Geheule zerrte doch wirklich an seinen Nerven.

„Wie. Fühlt. Ihr. Euch?" Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort. Das Weinen wurde nur noch lauter. Law seufzte genervt und rief sie die mussten sie dieses Mal auch so jung sein? Wenigstens zwei, drei Jahre älter und sie wären bestimmt nicht halb so anstrengend. Aber vielleicht war ja genau das der Grund, weshalb die vorherige Testreihe so dermaßen schiefgelaufen war. Es hatte regelrecht in einer Katastrophe geendet. Erst viele, viele Jahre später hatte er das nötige Geld zusammenbekommen, um mit diesem Experiment noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Erst jetzt, wo Caesar Clown nicht mehr lebte.

Das Labor befand sich auf einer Insel, deren letzte Einwohner vor vielen Jahren wegen eines gigantischen Feuers fliehen mussten. Niemand wusste, dass die Insel noch bewohnbar war. Nur eine Hälfte brannte nach all den Jahren noch immer, die andere war mit Schnee und Eis bedeckt. Diese beiden Hälften standen in krassem Gegensatz zueinander. Das Labor war erst kurz nach dem Feuer auf der kalten Hälfte erbaut worden, von dem Wissenschaftler Dr. Vegapunk. Niemand wusste, wo er sich heute aufhielt, seit Jahren hatte ihn keine Menschenseele gesehen. Caesar Clown war früher ein Arbeitskollege des Wissenschaftlers gewesen, genau wie Dr. Hogback, doch wie die beiden Hälften der Insel unterschieden sich ihre Vorstellungen von Ethik und Moral so sehr, dass keine Zusammenarbeit möglich war. Nachdem Caesar vorgeschlagen hatte, für ihr neuestes Experiment Kinder zu benutzen, war Dr. Vegapunk wutentbrannt gegangen. Obwohl das Labor rechtmäßig seines war. Vor vielen Jahren war das alles geschehen, als Law nur ein Kind war. Er hätte genauso gut in einem der Käfige enden können, doch zu der Zeit hatte er mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen, in einem Land, das Ozeane von der Insel entfernt lag. Nach seinem kurzen, aber sehr erfolgreichen Medizinstudium und dem einen Jahr als Arzt in einem privaten Krankenhaus, war er rein zufällig auf die Insel gestoßen. Er war nur auf Reisen gewesen, da ihn seine Arbeit schon nach kurzer Zeit sehr gelangweilt hatte. Er wollte ursprünglich nur raus aus der Routine.

Ein Schrei weckte ihn aus der Erinnerung. Sein Blick schoss hoch zu einem der Käfige, wo ein kleiner Junge zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag. Er war verschwitzt und keuchte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um den Brustkorb, die Finger krallten sich in die kleinen Schulterblätter. Er versuchte, seine Haut aufzureißen. An diesen Stellen unter der Haut konnte Law deutlich sehen, dass sich etwas von innen gegen die Haut drückte.

„Macht, dass das aufhört! Es tut so weh!" Schrie der Junge, nein, Testsubjekt 2-34. Er schrieb sich das alles auf, nur zur Sicherheit, denn Kameras waren über und vor den Käfigen installiert, die rund um die Uhr alles aufzeichneten. Die Kinder hatten praktisch keine Privatsphäre. Nur wenn sie heraus durften, um zur Toilette zu gehen oder sich zu waschen. Aber hin und wieder kam es vor, dass eine der Kameras nicht richtig arbeitete.

„Es wird gleich vorbei sein." Sagte er beschwichtigend, aber in kühlem Tonfall. So etwas wie das hier hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Es war sein allererstes Experiment, aber schon war er erfolgreicher als sein Kollege Caesar Clown. Er nahm das altmodische Walkie-Talkie in Schneckenform, das einzige Kommunikationsmittel auf Distanz, das auf dieser Insel funktionierte, aus der Tasche seines Laborkittels.

„Das Serum schlägt endlich an." Sprach er hinein, ohne den Jungen aus den Augen zu lassen. Mehr war nicht nötig. Caesar hielt sich im Moment auch auf der Insel auf, aber näher an der brennenden Hälfte. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis der Mann eintraf. Subjekt 2-34 war nicht mehr das einzige, das kauernd auf dem Boden lag. Vier andere taten dasselbe. Er schrieb sich das alles auf.

Dabei war er so sehr auf seine Arbeit konzentriert gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich Fremde unerlaubt Eintritt zum Labor verschafft hatten. Erst als die große Stahltür aufgestoßen wurde und er die Schritte von schweren Stiefeln hören konnte, wurde ihm die Situation klar. Er hob beide Hände in die Luft, zum Zeichen, dass er ungefährlich war. Schon wurde er auf den kalten Fußboden gedrückt. Jemand legte ihm Handschellen an. Drei andere versuchten, die Käfige irgendwie zu öffnen. Er wurde grob an den Oberarmen gepackt und wieder auf die Füße gehoben. Die Testsubjekte schrien wild durcheinander, sie flehten um Hilfe. Die Soldaten zerstörten sein Labor, wurde ihm klar, sie machten alles zunichte, worauf er seit eineinhalb Jahren hingearbeitet hatte. Wütend schaute er über seine Schulter zurück zu ihnen, während er aus dem Raum gezerrt wurde. Das Letzte was er sah, war, wie dem ersten Kind durchscheinende Flügel aus dem Rücken wuchsen. Zumindest würde er mit einem Gefühl von Stolz und Vollendung vor Gericht gestellt werden. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Gott.

„Wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie da angerichtet haben?" Fragte ihn der wütende Polizist. Law saß ihm gegenüber im Verhörraum, seit nunmehr drei Stunden. Seit er aus seinem Labor abgeführt worden war, hatte man ihm nicht erlaubt, auch nur eine Sekunde lang seine Augen auszuruhen. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Sein Blick war verschwommen.

„Ich bin Arzt und Wissenschaftler, es war ein Experiment." Der Polizist knallte eine Faust auf den dunkelbraunen Holztisch.

„Sie haben diese ganzen Kinder entführt, sie von ihren Familien geraubt, sie eingesperrt und an ihnen furchtbare Versuche durchgeführt!" Law blinzelte nur. „Fast vierzig Kinder! Was geht nur in Ihrem Kopf vor sich?"

„Das Experiment war doch erfolgreich, nur neun von ihnen waren am Ende unbrauchbar." Law verstand den ganzen Wirbel um die Sache nicht.

„Ganze neun! Neun tote Kinder! Sie werden nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen, das ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar. Es gibt keinen Rechtsanwalt auf dieser Welt, der Ihren Fall freiwillig annehmen würde. Niemand, der auf Ihrer Seite wäre!" Doch Law verspürte keine Panik bei diesen Worten. Im System gab es mehr als genug käufliche Menschen. Caesar Clown würde sicherlich jemanden schicken, der ihn befreite, auf die eine oder andere Art.

„Sagen Sie uns, was Sie vorhatten, hinterher mit den Kindern zu tun. Worum ging es in dem Experiment?" Es war ein anderer Polizist, der das zu ihm sagte. Oder gar kein Polizist, wenn man nach der Uniform ging. Nein, es musste einer von den Soldaten sein, die in sein Labor eingebrochen waren. Dieser Mann hatte ein interessantes Aussehen. Eine imposante Erscheinung, blass, mit blutrotem Haar und goldenen Augen. Er war sehr muskulös. Es wunderte Law, dass der Mann ihm vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen war. Er setzte sich neben den Polizisten und beugte sich leicht nach vorn. Dabei fiel Law auf, dass die Nase des Mannes leicht krumm war, wie nach einem schlecht verheilten Bruch. Seltsam. Normalerweise interessierte er sich nicht sonderlich für andere Menschen. Und schon gar nicht auf diese Art. Er fand den Soldaten sehr attraktiv.

„Wir hätten sie am Leben gelassen. Als Sie in mein Labor eingedrungen sind, mussten Sie doch vorher durch den vorderen Teil des Gebäudes. Da sind Sie nach links gegangen. Wenn man aber nach rechts geht und eine Treppe nach oben nimmt, sieht man die riesige Grünfläche, die Dr. Vegapunk damals angelegt hat, um zumindest einen Teil der Insel natürlich aussehen zu lassen."

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Die Kinder hätten bei ihren Eltern ein gutes Leben gehabt. Wie sollen wir denen erklären, dass ihren Kleinen Flügel gewachsen sind?" Law fand das Bild, das er vor sich hatte, ein wenig belustigend. Die Rollen zwischen dem Polizisten und dem Soldaten hätten vertauscht sein sollen. Waren es nicht normalerweise die Soldaten, die so laut und unbeherrscht reagierten, wenn ihnen etwas nicht passte?

„Smoker, ich glaube, ich übernehme besser. Ich habe mich schon intensiv mit dem Fall beschäftigt. Trotzdem habe ich noch ein paar Fragen." Sagte der Rothaarige völlig entspannt.

„Von mir aus. Wenn ich noch länger hier drinnen bleibe, mache ich noch was kaputt." Der Weißhaarige zündete sich eine Zigarette an, oder waren es zwei? - und verließ den Verhörraum.

„Die Grünfläche haben wie gesehen, als wir das ganze Gebäude nach weiteren Kindern durchkämmt haben. Wirklich beeindruckend. Diese ganzen Pflanzen und die wilden Tiere. Als hätte man versucht, einen ganzen Wald da oben anzupflanzen." Die Stimme des Mannes klang dabei ehrlich beeindruckt.

„Sehen Sie? So schlecht hätten es die Kinder nicht gehabt."

„Aber es war doch nur Zufall, dass das Experiment diesmal geglückt ist, oder nicht?"

„Was meinen Sie?" Fragte Law verwirrt. Sein Gesprächspartner lehnte auf beiden Ellbogen gebeugt über dem Tisch.

„Nachdem Dr. Hogback damals festgenommen wurde, hat er sich im Gefängnis das Leben genommen. Aber das wissen Sie sicher." Law kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, das weiß ich."

„Jedenfalls, davor hat er uns verraten, dass man nie abschätzen kann, wie die 'Testsubjekte' auf ein bestimmtes Mischungsverhältnis reagieren. Und dass es immer einen großen Unterschied gemacht hat, auf welche Weise die Drogen verabreicht wurden. Ich schätze also, dass Sie dieses Mal einfach Glück bei der Zusammensetzung hatten."

„Mag sein. Vielleicht arbeite ich aber auch nur präziser. Ich wollte nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, wie Dr. Hogback."

„Er war Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, da ist es nur verständlich, dass Sie ihn übertreffen wollten."

„Woher wissen Sie das?" Ein Funkeln trat in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Dr. Vegapunk arbeitet mit uns zusammen. Er hat uns alle geheimen und nicht geheimen Räume in dem Gebäude auf einer Zeichnung gezeigt und auch, an welchen Tests Dr. Hogback damals gearbeitet hat. Was er uns nicht sagen konnte, war, was Dr. Hogback damals mit diesen Tests bezwecken wollte. Warum? Sagen Sie`s mir. Worauf haben Sie die ganze Zeit lang hingearbeitet?"

Law nahm sich einen Moment lang Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Es gab da eine Legende über ein altes Königreich, wo Gestaltwandler an der Seite von Menschen und Tieren gelebt haben. Es hört sich lächerlich an, ich weiß. Dr. Hogback hat solche Bücher gesammelt. Er ist viel gereist. Jedes Mal wenn er zurückkam, hatte er DNA Proben dabei, ich weiß nicht, woher. Er war besessen davon, etwas zu erschaffen, das den Menschen ähnlich war, aber nicht gänzlich gleich.

Damals habe ich noch als Arzt in einer Klinik gearbeitet. Ich habe ihn auf einer Mediziner- Messe zum ersten Mal getroffen. Er ist mit einem toten Tier dort erschienen. Die Leute waren nicht begeistert, aber er sagte nur, dass sie sich das Tier näher ansehen sollten. Ich habe mich getraut, als einer von sehr wenigen. Uns ist schnell aufgefallen, dass dieses 'Tier' einige sehr merkwürdige Eigenschaften hatte." Law machte eine kurze Pause, er schwelgte selbst in Erinnerungen. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

„Fahren Sie fort." Sagte der Soldat gespannt.

„Dieses 'Tier' hatte keine Krallen, sondern Fingernägel, die gefärbt waren, wenn auch kleiner. Wie die von einer Frau. Es hatte einen menschlichen Daumen. Das hat uns sehr verwundert, denn abgesehen davon sah das Tier aus wie ein Marder. Wir haben die DNA untersucht."

„Und? Was kam denn nun dabei heraus?" Der rothaarige Soldat wurde langsam ungeduldig. Es machte Law großen Spaß, den anderen so auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Ein Teil der DNA stammte eindeutig von einem Menschen." Im Raum wurde es schlagartig still. Law konnte den anderen Mann leise einatmen hören. Er wusste nicht, ob dieses Gespräch aufgezeichnet wurde.

„Dr. Hogback wollte also alte Legenden wahr werden lassen."

„Nicht ganz. Diese Gestaltwandler gab es offensichtlich schon. Aber es waren sehr wenige an der Zahl. Er hat mir später erzählt, dass er fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang nach Spuren gesucht hat. Sie sind vielleicht schon ausgestorben."

„Er hat den Kindern etwas verabreicht, das die DNA dieser sogenannten 'Gestaltwandler' enthielt? Und Sie haben ihm einfach geholfen?"

„Nicht bei der ersten Testreihe, da war ich selbst nur ein Kind. Aber ja, die Medikamente enthielten die DNA. Ich wollte zwar schon immer Arzt werden, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es mich so schnell langweilen würde. Dr. Hogback hat meine Neugierde als Mediziner geweckt. Ich hatte praktisch keine andere Wahl."

Der Soldat schwieg einige Sekunden. Er verhakte die Finger ineinander.

„Wissen Sie auch, was bei der ersten Testreihe schiefgegangen ist? Weshalb er dieses Experiment so lange auf`s Eis gelegt hat?" Law wusste es, ja. Caesar Clown hatte es ihm später erzählt.

„Wie er gesagt hat, er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie er die einzelnen Komponenten der Droge vermischen sollte. Die DNA, die er damals benutzt hat, war auch nicht mehr frisch, vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun. Viele Subjekte sind direkt gestorben, andere haben nicht vorhersehbar oder viel zu früh reagiert. Aber so weit ich mich erinnern kann, hat kein einziges überlebt." Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Law, dass sein Gegenüber die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Der Mann schien sich über diese Antwort zu wundern. Gleichzeitig schien es ihn zu stören. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas anderes erwartet.

„Meinen Ermittlungen nach zu Folge, und ich habe wirklich lange recherchiert, haben zwei der Kinder damals überlebt." Oh? Das weckte Laws Interesse. Caesar Clown hatte ihm etwas ganz anderes erzählt.

„Was ist aus ihnen geworden, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Sie sind erwachsen geworden. Es waren beides Jungen. Der eine wurde später zum Serienmörder. Er hat das Fleisch seiner Opfer gegessen. Bei seinem Verhör hat er ausgesagt, er wollte es nicht tun, aber er hätte keine Wahl. Alle paar Wochen würde er einen unerträglichen Hunger auf Menschenfleisch bekommen, der erst verging, wenn er ihm nachgab. Er hat sich später auf seiner Zelle die Pulsadern aufgebissen und ist verblutet. Er ist mit einem Lächeln gestorben."

Law versuchte augenblicklich, einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Tests und dem aufkommenden Kannibalismus herzustellen. Von so etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, er hatte auch noch nie von solchen Tests gehört. Es war der erste seiner Art gewesen. Dr. Hogback hatte versucht, Gott zu spielen und dabei versagt. Law hatte das gleiche versucht, aber man hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was in der Zwischenzeit mit den Kindern geschehen war.

„Und der andere Junge?" Der Rothaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht hatte er nicht dasselbe Problem wie der andere und lebt jetzt ein normales und unbeschwertes Leben? Oder er ist schon lange tot. Niemand konnte ihn jemals ausfindig machen."

„Das muss sicher schwer für seine Eltern gewesen sein." Kommentierte Law nur. Der Soldat jedoch verzog das Gesicht, als wäre er persönlich betroffen.

„Er war ein Waisenkind. Zumindest gab es damals niemanden, der nach ihm gesucht hat. Der andere Junge aber, der, der später zum Mörder geworden ist. Er hatte Eltern und eine große Schwester. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie sehr sie das alles mitgenommen haben muss. Sie haben sich niemals davon erholt. Die Eltern sind jetzt beide tot, die Schwester hat das Land verlassen und neu angefangen."

„Wieso erzählen Sie mir das alles? Ich dachte, Sie wollten mir Fragen stellen."

„Habe ich doch schon. Alle wichtigen Antworten habe ich erhalten. Bis auf eine."

„Und die wäre?" Fragte Law, als sein Gegenüber bloß schwieg.

„Wer von Ihnen beiden führt diese Tests an, Sie oder Caesar Clown?" Law verstand nicht, was das für einen Unterschied machte.

„Caesar Clown hat es vorgeschlagen, kurz nachdem Dr. Hogback... leider verschieden ist. Aber schon davor habe ich zugestimmt, dabei zu sein." Der Rothaarige nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Sie erscheinen mir trotzdem um einiges humaner als Dr. Clown. Er war doch derjenige, der die Droge hergestellt hat, die die Kinder am fliehen hindern sollte, oder nicht?"

„Ja. Wer hat Ihnen das erzählt?"

„Dr. Vegapunk. Er hat vor vielen Jahren schon einmal Bekanntschaft mit der Droge gemacht, als er noch zusammen mit Dr. Clown gearbeitet hat. Er hielt jedoch nichts davon, Kinder als Testsubjekte zu missbrauchen. Überhaupt waren seine Moralvorstellungen sehr viel ausgeprägter als wir es erwartet hätten. Wir haben ihm einen Deal vorgeschlagen, der ihm Freiheit garantiert. Dafür musste er aber einen Vertrag unterschreiben, in dem steht, dass er zukünftig jegliche Experimente unterlassen soll, in denen Lebewesen eingesetzt werden, die nicht die nötige Reife haben, um zu verstehen, was da vor sich geht. Sollte er den Vertrag jemals brechen, wird er augenblicklich nach Impel Down geschickt."

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Den gleichen Deal möchte ich Ihnen vorschlagen, Dr. Trafalgar. Unterschreiben Sie. Dann kommen Sie frei."

„Seit wann dürfen einfache Soldaten solche schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen treffen?" Der Rothaarige grinste nur breit.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich eben kein einfacher Soldat bin. Ich leite diese Einheit. Wir arbeiten eng mit der Polizei zusammen, das hier ist abgesprochen. Auch wenn mein Kollege von vorhin noch nichts davon weiß. Er wird nicht gerade erfreut sein, wenn ich es ihm erzähle." Das schien den Mann zu amüsieren. Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Woher so sicher, dass Sie mir trauen können?"

„Das Labor existiert nicht mehr. Sie haben keinen Ort, an den Sie zurückkehren könnten. Wenn Sie jemals den Vertrag brechen und versuchen, wieder eine Stelle als Arzt anzunehmen, werden wir die Öffentlichkeit über Sie informieren."

„Wenn das so ist, in Ordnung." Sagte Law aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Freut mich, dass wir uns so schnell einig werden konnten. Hier unterschreiben. Und da auch noch." Sagte der Soldat als er Law einige Papiere zuschob.

„Was ist mit Caesar Clown passiert?" Fiel Law plötzlich wieder ein. Der Rotschopf verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Eigentlich haben wir darauf gewartet, dass er zum Labor zurückkehrt. Aber jemand muss ihn gewarnt haben. Ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht gewesen sein können, Sie haben sofort die Handschellen zu spüren bekommen. Ich fand es ziemlich lustig, dass wir Sie so überraschen konnten. Ich hab nur gedacht, wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein? Ich heiße übrigens Kid."

„Kid?"

„Ja?"

„Sie können mich mal." Die Antwort darauf konnte Law nicht mehr hören, denn die Müdigkeit kam noch einmal mit voller Wucht zurück und riss ihn aus der Wirklichkeit.

Die Routine in seinem alten Job kam langsam zurück. Er hatte vor einigen Monaten einen Job in einer kleinen Arztpraxis gefunden. Seine Tage waren stets gleich, aber er lernte, mit der Langeweile umzugehen. Wenn es ihm doch einmal zu viel wurde, machte er eine Woche Urlaub irgendwo, manchmal mit Kid, manchmal allein. Mit der Zeit war eine Art Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Männern entstanden, die sorgsam gehegt und gepflegt wurde. Sie suchten nach Spuren, die zu Caesar Clown führen würden, doch bis jetzt war die Suche erfolglos geblieben.

Law hatte die Seiten gewechselt, erst unfreiwillig, aber nach ein paar Wochen hatte er angefangen, wirklich über das vergangene Jahr nachzudenken. Was ihm ins Gedächtnis kam, machte ihn nicht glücklich. Er hatte ursprünglich gedacht, er würde mit Pauken und Trompeten untergehen, dass er sein Leben lang stolz auf sein 'Werk' sein würde, mit einem breiten Grinsen seine Gefängniszelle betrat. Heute spürte er nichts mehr von alldem. Wenn überhaupt war er dankbar über die zweite Chance, die ihm von Kid gegeben wurde. Und damit auch von allen anderen.

Er fühlte sich so... normal. Er war unauffällig. Seine Patienten und Mitarbeiter vertrauten ihm blind, denn sie wussten nichts über seine Vergangenheit. Die Polizei hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten. Er war ein sehr guter Arzt, was sich in der kleinen Ortschaft schnell herumsprach, in der er heutzutage lebte. Oft bekam er Besuch von Kidd, oder von seinen neuen Freunden. Es waren einige. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, so viele Freunde zu haben. Seine Jugend hatte er als Einzelgänger verbracht. Er wollte nicht mehr an diese Zeit zurückdenken. Die Momente mit Kidd waren gefüllt mit Lachen, plötzlich spürte er Empathie, Mitgefühl für andere und Traurigkeit. Das alles war sehr neu für ihn.

Kid küsste ihn das erste Mal, als die beiden gemeinsam eine Bar verließen, mitten in der Nacht und sturzbetrunken. Am nächsten Tag litt der Rotschopf unter einem furchtbaren Kater, aber er musste trotzdem zur Arbeit gehen. Law machte sich den ganzen Tag lang Sorgen um seinen Freund. Das war der andere neuerdings. Sein Freund. Ein schönes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, wenn er daran dachte.

Sie konnten Caesar Clown auch ein halbes Jahr später nicht finden. Das stresste die ganze Mannschaft, denn der Wissenschaftler hatte in der Zeit mehr als nur ein einziges schlimmes Verbrechen begangen. Kids Laune verschlechterte sich zunehmend. Von Zeit zu Zeit wurde Laws Freund aggressiv, launisch. Doch nie rutschte ihm die Hand aus. Law war nicht schwach. Er konnte sich sehr wohl verteidigen. Aber dennoch wollte er nicht mit der Gewissheit leben, dass sein Freund versucht hatte, ihn zu schlagen. Auch wenn es nur in Gedanken war, immer nur in solchen Momenten, in denen es ganz besonders schlimm um Kid stand. Doch dieser schaffte es jedes Mal, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er ging immer sanft mit Law um, als wäre dieser etwas sehr Kostbares.

„Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher, dass er in Dress Rosa ist?" Fragte Law zweifelnd. Kid schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht. Es war nur ein Hinweis von jemandem, der sich anonym bei uns gemeldet hat. Wir wissen nicht, wer es war, oder ob wir der Person trauen können. Aber wenn es nun stimmt?"

„Und wenn dieser Jemand nur eine falsche Fährte legen will? Wenn es vielleicht sogar Caesar selbst gewesen ist?" Überlegte Shachi laut.

„Wir müssen es eben versuchen. Wenn es die Wahrheit ist und wir dem Hinweis nicht nachgehen, werden wir das später sehr bereuen." Kommentierte Penguin sachlich. Er versuchte stets, Pro und Kontra abzuwägen. Zu ihm konnte man immer gehen, wenn man einen Rat brauchte.

„Ja." Entschied Kid schließlich. „Ja, das machen wir. Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Es war wie ein Geschenk des Himmels. Dieser eine Hinweis, von wem auch immer er nun stammte, ließ sie die Ermittlungen erfolgreich abschließen. Caesar Clown wurde vor Gericht gestellt, die Strafe war so hoch, dass er auf jeden Fall im Gefängnis sterben würde. Auf die eine oder andere Art. Sie feierten es zu fünft mit einem kalten Bier. Law und Kid gingen in dieser Nacht erst viel später schlafen, nach dem ausdauernden Sex, der sie erschöpft aber zufrieden in einer Umarmung zurückließ. Kid erwachte in den frühen Morgenstunden. Sanft lächelte er seinen Freund an, als er sah, dass dieser friedlich eingelullt in der warmen Decke weiterschlief. Er strich ihm leicht mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Kid fühlte sich erfüllt, auf jede nur erdenkliche Art. Als er sich hinunterbeugte, um Law nacheinander auf Stirn, Wange, Kinn und Schulter zu küssen, spürte er, dass er hungrig wurde. Er lächelte breit.

~~~*~~~ Kids Blickwinkel ~~~*~~~

Kids erste Erinnerung war eine schmerzhafte. Sein Bauch tat weh, seine Muskeln, die Knochen. Alles schmerzte. Dann war er erst richtig aufgewacht. Das Licht brannte in seinen empfindlichen Augen. Die Medikamente machten ihn so. Das Mädchen, das neben ihm auf dem kalten Betonboden lag, war seit einigen Stunden tot. Er ahnte es, ohne es wirklich mitbekommen zu haben. Sie war völlig erstarrt. Er hatte Angst, aber er wusste nicht, wovor er Angst hatte. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Aber er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er schon länger hier eingesperrt war. Das alles kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Sein Kopf pochte unerträglich. Als er sich an die Stelle fasste, spürte er etwas, fast wie eine leichte Kruste. Er sah es sich genauer an. Seine Finger waren dunkelrot, an manchen Stellen braun oder schwarz. Das musste getrocknetes Blut sein. Er hatte sich irgendwie am Kopf verletzt. Vielleicht konnte er sich deswegen nicht erinnern.

Die meisten anderen waren schon tot, diejenigen von ihnen, die noch lebten, mit ihm zusammen waren es vier, waren zu erschöpft um noch zu sprechen oder zu weinen. Sie ahnten alle, dass es bald mit ihnen zu Ende sein würde. Ein kurzes Leben mit einem traurigen, einsamen Abgang. Aber sie waren alle viel zu jung, um sich irgendwelche tiefgründigen, poetischen Worte zum Abschied auszudenken. Sie kannten nicht genügend Worte. Einige hatten niemals sprechen gelernt. Die meisten konnten nicht lesen. Aber das war jetzt alles nicht mehr wichtig. Der dicke Arzt hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Klimaanlage einzuschalten. Jetzt fiel es Kid wieder ein. Bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte der Arzt ihnen gesagt, dass sie Fehlversuche waren und nichts aus ihnen werden würde. Kid kannte dieses Wort nicht. Fehlversuch. Er war schon sehr lange hier. Er hatte keine Eltern, die ihm Worte beibrachten. Er zitterte stark, aber er wollte doch gar nicht zittern. Das tat ihm nämlich weh. Er konzentrierte sich, doch seine Arme und Beine hörten nicht auf ihn. Sie bewegten sich wie von selbst. Und seine Zähne klapperten. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Knochen unter der dünnen, kaputten Haut bewegten. Sie scheuerten ständig gegeneinander, am Schlimmsten war es, wenn er versuchte, zu schlafen. Meistens konnte er auch gar nicht einschlafen, vor lauter Schmerzen, die ihm Tränen in die Augen trieben und ihn keuchen ließen.

Er wollte nicht sterben. Wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern? Ein weiteres Kind kippte im Sitzen zur Seite um. Der Junge war noch im Fall gestorben. Ein Mädchen, zwei Käfige rechts von ihm, hatte begonnen, an ihren eigenen Armen zu nagen. Ihr Magen knurrte in letzter Zeit ständig. Sie war schon bis zu den Knochen vorgedrungen. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Ihre Zähne waren mit der Zeit immer spitzer geworden, sie rieb sie im Schlaf ständig aneinander. Das machte ein furchtbares Geräusch. Sie sprachen alle nicht miteinander, viele hatten überhaupt keine Stimme mehr. Halb saß und halb lag er gegen die hinteren Käfiggitter gedrückt, die Augen geschlossen. Dann wurde es noch dunkler, das sah er selbst hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern. Er hörte nur noch das rhythmische Kauen von rohem Fleisch und dann einen Schuss. Zwei, vier, neun Schüsse. Immer mehr und immer lauter. Mit zitternden Händen hielt er sich die Ohren zu. _Er wird uns erschießen. Er wird uns töten. Ich will nicht. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will die Sonne sehen. Ich will raus._

Getrampel war zu hören. Das Mädchen aß sich ungestört weiter auf. Kid geriet in Panik, als viele fremde Männer den dunklen Raum betraten. Das Licht ging wieder an, er kniff die Augen zu. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, die Leute würden verschwinden. Er ahnte, dass sie die Kinder freilassen wollten, aber die Veränderung machte ihm Angst. Es war ungewohnt.

„Oh mein Gott. Seht euch das an! Sie sind fast alle tot!"

„Ach du Scheiße! Seht ihr das Mädchen? Hör auf damit! Hey, hörst du mich?" Sie hörte nicht, denn sie war taub. Das Medikament hatte sie vor ein paar Monaten gehörlos werden lassen. Kid wollte es laut sagen, aber seine Stimme war weg. Er hatte ewig nicht gesprochen. Und niemand sprach mit ihm. Er musste aussehen, als wäre er schon fast tot, er war unmenschlich blass, das sah er an seinen nackten Armen und Füßen.

Ein einziges Kind war von den Experimenten gänzlich unverändert geblieben. Ein Junge. Sein Körper hatte das alles gut verkraftet. Er hatte eine Familie, die ihn über alles liebte. Und die ihm über das seelische Trauma hinweghalf. Die Familie zog aufs Land, weit weg von allem, was sich Wissenschaft schimpfte. Kid hatte keine Familie. Er war ein Waisenkind gewesen, soweit er zurückdenken konnte. Niemand vermisste ihn. Er wurde einfach wieder ins Waisenhaus gesteckt, bevor er kurz darauf davonlief. Er wusste, er würde kein ruhiges Leben haben, ständig schickte man ihn zum Arzt, für alle möglichen Untersuchungen. Sie wollten seinen Körper testen, seinen Verstand, einfach alles. Er wollte Ruhe. Die nächsten Jahre verbrachte er auf der Straße, kämpfend ums Überleben. Ein Überleben, das allen anderen Kindern von damals nicht vergönnt war.

Es war reiner Zufall, dass er einem jungen Mädchen eines Tages das Leben rettete, als er sie davor bewahrte, von jemandem am helligten Tage erstochen zu werden. Ein Polizist wurde auf ihn aufmerksam. Bei seiner fehlenden Bildung durfte Kid erst einmal nur Soldat werden, aber er war dankbar für die Möglichkeit. Er nutzte die Chance, wurde sehr gut in dem, was er tat. Es folgten Beförderungen. Irgendwann arbeitete er dann doch mit der Polizei zusammen. Er übernahm die schwierigsten Fälle, fand schnell Freunde in seinem Team.

Seine Vergangenheit holte ihn schließlich wieder ein. Er erwachte eines Tages am frühen Morgen und hatte starken Hunger. Er machte sich etwas zu essen, sehr viel zu essen, aber es änderte nichts. Sein Appetit wurde wenn überhaupt, nur noch größer. Sein Gehirn lieferte ihm unentwegt Bilder von der einen Sache, auf die er so großen Hunger hatte. Er weigerte sich, ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Nach ein paar Tagen hielt er es nicht mehr aus, es ging ihm furchtbar. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, hatte Bauchschmerzen, die selben wie damals. Er wusste, diesmal würden sie nicht wieder verschwinden. Noch einmal gönnte man ihm diesen Segen nicht. Er kaufte in dieser Zeit sehr viel Fleisch im Supermarkt. Er aß es roh. Es verschlimmerte alles. Seine Zähne fingen an, zu schmerzen. Sie drückten gegen sein Zahnfleisch, wurden länger und spitzer. Wie Haifischzähne.

Er traute sich nicht mehr nach draußen, niemand sollte ihn in diesem unmenschlichen Zustand sehen. Aber er musste zur Arbeit gehen. Er gab seinem Verlangen nach, als er einen Tag später völlig die Kontrolle verlor. Es war seine Nachbarin. Die junge Frau hatte sich mit ihrem Freund getroffen, sie roch nach Sex und Alkohol, als sie wieder nach Hause kam. Seine Nase war so empfindlich. Sie ging einfach nur an seiner Wohnung vorbei, ohne zu ahnen, was ihr bevorstand. Er zerrte sie in seine Wohnung hinein. Dann begann er mit seinem Festmal. Sie konnte nicht schreien, denn der erste Biss war in den Hals.

Nach einigen Monaten fand er sich mit seinem Schicksal ab. Es war weniger schwierig, als er anfangs geglaubt hatte. Kurz darauf wurde er zu einem neuen Einsatz nach Punk Hazard geschickt. Dort, wo ihm seine Kindheit und jede Chance auf ein normales Leben geraubt worden waren. Genau dieser verstörende Ort war es, wo er zum ersten Mal Trafalgar Law erblickte. Er verstand nicht, was sein Team so schlimm an Laws Arbeit fand. Das hier hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was Dr. Hogback damals mit ihm und den anderen Kindern angestellt hatte. Law quälte die Kinder nicht unnötig, er schien auch keinen Spaß daran zu haben. Er ging vorsichtig mit ihnen um, so viel konnte Kid erkennen, als er sich die Käfige näher ansah. Keines der Kinder hatte irgendwelche blauen Flecke oder andere Wunden. Sie weinten und sprachen, obwohl sie alle jünger waren, als er damals gewesen war. Law redete mit den Kindern. Sie waren sauber, das Licht war an, die Fenster auf.

Dieser Mann wirkte auf ihn wie das komplette Gegenteil von Dr. Hogback. Er sprach seine Gedanken natürlich nicht laut aus, keiner würde es verstehen, aber als er diesen Mann in seinem Labor stehen sah, wie er sorgfältig alles aufschrieb, was die Kinder sagten oder taten, kam er ihm vor wie ein Gott in Fleisch und Blut. Er durfte ihm nicht helfen, so viel war sicher, aber er wollte ihn vor einer schlimmeren Strafe bewahren. Kidd wünschte sich, er wäre damals unter Trafalgar Laws Obhut gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass er dann heute einer von diesen Gestaltwandlern wäre, die Dr. Hogback damals ebenso sehr erschaffen wollte, machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Ein erfolgreiches Experiment dieses Mannes zu sein, klang viel zu schön. Und außerdem wäre er lieber ein Mensch, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln konnte, als einer, dem es nach Menschenfleisch hungerte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange das noch so bleiben würde, vielleicht ein Leben lang. Oder ob die Veränderungen, die an seinem Körper vorgenommen worden waren, ihn am Ende umbringen würden.

Beim Verhör des Arztes mischte er sich ein. Er berief sich darauf, dass es den Kindern doch vergleichsweise gut ging. Auch wenn fast alle noch immer an Schmerzen litten und die ersten Verwandlungen durchmachten. Die Familien wurden kontaktiert, sie freuten sich alle und würden ihre Kinder nicht im Stich lassen. Auch nicht in deren jetzigem Zustand. Es war wie ein Wunder. Kein einziges Elternpaar stellte sich quer. Er zwang Law mehr oder weniger dazu, einen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, in dem dieser zustimmte, niemals mehr Experimente solcher Art durchzuführen. Es diente ihnen als Sicherheit, seine Idee. Aber eigentlich wollte er nur dafür sorgen, dass Law in Freiheit bleiben konnte. Kid fühlte sich vom ersten Moment an hingezogen zu dem Arzt.

In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten tat er alles nur Erdenkliche, damit Law in seinem Leben blieb. Er wollte den anderen nicht mehr loslassen. Und er konnte seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Caesar Clown war an dem Tag von Laws Festnahme von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Sie fanden lange Zeit nicht die geringste Spur von ihm. Monate vergingen. Seine Beziehung zu Law veränderte sich, die beiden wurden ein Paar. Law freundete sich schnell mit einigen von Kids Teammitgliedern an. Es wurde normal, dass Shachi, Penguin und Bepo zu Besuch kamen. Die Drei halfen auch beim Umzug und schleppten viele von Laws Möbeln in Kids große Wohnung. Zusammen bauten sie alles ab und wieder auf. Law war das zuerst etwas unangenehm. Er kannte es wohl nicht, dass ihm jemand seine Hilfe anbot. Aber schon bald taute der dunkelhaarige Arzt immer mehr auf und fand seinen Platz in der kleinen Gruppe. Kid liebte es, diese Veränderungen an seinem Freund zu sehen.

Irgendwann holte ihn sein inneres Wesen wieder ein. Der Hunger kehrte wieder zurück. Er fühlte sich, als wäre es ein kleiner Bruder, der nach einer langen Reise zurück nach Hause kam. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich immer mehr, teils auch weil seine Ermittlungen so erfolglos blieben. Auf der Arbeit wurde er oft wütend, einmal sogar handgreiflich, wofür er schnell eine Verwarnung bekam. Die Leute in seinem Team gingen in dieser Zeit sehr vorsichtig mit ihm um. Das alles hatten sie schon öfter erlebt, aber den Grund dafür kannte keiner von ihnen. Jedes Mal, wenn er nach einem langen Tag nach Hause zurückkam, versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen bevor er eintrat. Manchmal stand er eine Viertelstunde vor der geschlossenen Haustür und atmete tief durch. Er liebte Law, er wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Niemals Law. Aber wenn der Hunger irgendwann doch zu groß wurde und er die Kontrolle verlor... er wusste schon, was dann geschehen würde. Doch er konnte nicht mehr ohne Law sein. Er würde seinen Freund nie mehr loslassen

Es ging ihm wieder besser, als der entscheidende Hinweis kam. Es war wie ein Geschenk des Himmels. Dieser eine Hinweis, von wem auch immer er nun stammte, ließ sie die Ermittlungen erfolgreich abschließen. Caesar Clown wurde vor Gericht gestellt, die Strafe war so hoch, dass er auf jeden Fall im Gefängnis sterben würde. Auf die eine oder andere Art. Sie feierten es zu fünft mit einem kalten Bier. Law und Kid gingen in dieser Nacht erst viel später schlafen, nach dem ausdauernden Sex, der sie erschöpft aber zufrieden in einer Umarmung zurückließ. Kid erwachte in den frühen Morgenstunden. Sanft lächelte er seinen Freund an, als er sah, dass dieser friedlich eingelullt in der warmen Decke weiterschlief. Er strich ihm leicht mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Kid fühlte sich erfüllt, auf jede nur erdenkliche Art. Als er sich hinunterbeugte, um Law nacheinander auf Stirn, Wange, Kinn und Schulter zu küssen, spürte er, dass er hungrig wurde. Er lächelte breit.


End file.
